


I like your face

by Toreen



Series: How things could go [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Blood, Gen, Heather McNamara is crazy, J.D is the fucking savior, Or better said Veronica's, The next one dies, a lot less dialogue than I usually write, and a scalpel, and apparently wants peoples faces, i guess, it's not that much, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: „If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important.„Another part of the "How things could go" work.This time, it's connected to "The world is wide enough" and "I'm going to get what I / we want" again :DHope you enjoy!





	I like your face

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho and Hello, Toreen here!  
> So basically, Heather McNamara snaps. Whoops.
> 
> fixed a little mistakes

_„If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important.„_

Wow. _**What**_ did she just say? Did she really just say _**that**_? Did Heather McNamara, the little innocent flower that Veronica always thought she was, just really say that? And why the ever living fuck didn't bother it Heather and Heather?

That girl was either joking and they knew, or she was a psycho and they knew. No other options possible.

Veronica felt a lot more unsettled about that than she first thought she would be. After a while she got scared and paranoid of that girl, always feeling watched, always bothered by her looks. It really took her a long time to brush that feeling off again, to calm down. Then she met J.D and Veronica's worries flew away, just floating above all of this. Heather Chandler died, she didn't care. Heather Duke died, she didn't bother. Not at all. In fact, it felt good, so so good, to be rid of that mythic bitch. But then, things got weird again.

McNamara started to get clingy, staying around Veronica more and looking jealous whenever J.D was around. And even more after J.D “died”. It was creepy, _ **just creepy!**_  
Sometimes Veronica would have dreams about this cute, little girl, with red tips in her blonde hair, stained with blood and a vicious smirk on her face, chuckling quietly.  
But, she brushed that feeling off again, telling herself that she just needed comfort after Heather and Heather dying, even though it still didn't feel like that.

One time, Veronica swore that this happened, a face popped up in front of her window. But it wasn't J.D's, no. It was Heathers. But as soon as Veronica realized and looked, it was gone again.

Fuck that didn't let her sleep and she had to call J.D to get comfort from him.

Things went even more downhill at this point. McNamara started talking more and more about gore stuff from time to time, talking about how interesting the human anatomy is (since when was she interested in that, other than symmetrical faces?), how much fun it could be to cut open a body. Like, fuck what was wrong with that girl? J.D made Veronica accept that she herself was badly damaged, but seeing Heather like that was worse than clowns in the night. Ugh, Clowns. Such awful and soulless creatures.

The night Heather McNamara died was special, because it was even less planned than Duke's death.

“Wake up, Veronica”, a quiet, soft voice filled her room.  
Still sleeping easily and waking up at the slightest of sounds, Veronica woke up and wanted to get up,but two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her slowly down. Only now she realised the light weight on her lap. Shit, it was her.

A crazy, disturbing look was written, no, painted in her face, a scalpel in her hand and running it slowly, with no pressure, over Veronica's cheek.

“You know”, Heather started talking without giving Veronica the chance to say anything herself,”I always adored your face, even before we 'met'. It's so pretty, so....symmetrical. And when you smile, you look so beautiful. You look beautiful even if you cry. I love it so much, I love your face. I love...your skin.”

The scalpel slowly scraped over Veronica's cheek again, this time with more pressure and cutting along the way. It burned.

It burned, but the worst thing was, she couldn't move. Not a bit.

“Oh I'm sorry”, Heather chuckled, “I gave you something that won't allow you to move the next 10 minutes. Way more than enough time for me to get what I want.”  
Shit, what? “Get what I want”? She couldn't be serious, no no no. Not at all- fuck she was. She totally was. The fact that the scalpel slowly ran over Veronica's jawline with even more pressure, cutting in deep and letting the blood gush out made it more than clear.

A wince escaped Veronica's throat, she closed her eyes and was ready for even more pain hitting her nerves, maybe making them feel numb after a while? Who knew. That was it.  
If not by any miracle-

Oh she freaking loved her own, personal miracle named J.D so so much. The weight that was resting on her lap before was gone and she hurt a quiet, surprised squee. When she opened her eyes, she saw J.D standing there, arm around the other girls throat and pulling her away.

“Don't you fucking dare touching my goddess, you little freak. I knew there was something wrong with you all along!”

He grabbed her, forced her to the window and...pushed. He just pushed her out, walked over to Veronica then and helped her to sit up. A loud, short scream was coming from outside as Heather fell, followed by a loud thud and silence.

“Look”, J.D cupped one of Veronica's cheeks,”someone probably heard that. I need to leave again, if anyone asks, tell them what happened. But say that it was you who pushed her, okay? That it was self defense, they will believe you, trust me. The scalpel and the blood is more than enough evidence, okay?”

He kissed her quickly, before leaving again.

12 minutes passed, before Veronica was able to move again. Nobody actually seemed to have heard Heathers scream, or they didn't care. She got up and left her room, walking downstairs to the living room where her parents were still sitting and watching TV. On an instant, tears ran over her cheeks, burning in the cut, she fell down on her knees and explained what happened.

When the police got informed about what happened, Veronica cried even harder.  
  
She didn't get in trouble.  
And another problem was gone.

 


End file.
